Angels Cry
by ToKissTheRoses
Summary: A collection of my SethEirika drabbles / songfic-drabble-hybrids. LOTS of fluff, and some angst thrown in at times.
1. Chapter 1: Angels Cry

Eirika smiled at Innes, he smiled at her

_Well it's hard to explain, but I'll try if you let me-_

She smiled at him, and he couldn't look away. He smiled back at her. She seemed almost like you could break her, so fragile- and yet he knew she was a tough, impressive young woman. However, at this moment, she seemed so… delicate. She was nervous, he could tell, and when she started to speak, he listened closely, just to hear her voice.

_Well it's hard to sustain, I'll cry if you let me._

She said softly, "Seth… That night… When we ran away from Renais castle… I felt something more for you. More than just friendship, more than what a princess should feel for her knight..."

He was breaking up inside, trying to tell himself to act on his duty, not his heart… "Princess Eirika, we could not be. You are the Princess of Renais, and I am your subject. You cannot treat one subject above all the rest."

_This doesn't change the way I feel about you or your place in my life._

She looked down, crestfallen. She was obviously holding back tears, and he hoped that she couldn't tell that he was, as well. He had to at least admit something, to try and console her, to try and tell her that his own heart was breaking at the moment too, and to let her know, simply, how he felt. So Seth said, very quietly, "Princess- That night… I felt it too. As if I found the person I would protect with my life-- and I wanted to keep you in my arms for so much longer…"

_(Please don't cry)_

She looked up, her eyes hopeful. He hated to crush that hope, but he knew his duty. "I promise you I will never forget my duty like that again. I apologize, Princess Eirika. Forgive me."

He turned from her, so that she could not see him wiping his eyes.

_Can't you see I'm dying here?_

She turned and fled to Ephraim, who didn't know what had happened, but tried to soothe his sobbing sister. Seth saw them for a moment, and wished for a second that he could be the one soothing her…

_A shot of broken heart that is chased with fear..._


	2. Chapter 2: Fall

Author's note: The previous chapter was a song-fic thing, and the song I used was Angels Cry, by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. 

(Don't worry, I will credit all songs I use in the next chapter. None of them belong to me, and neither does Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones or any characters from it.)

Title: Fall

Summary: The anniversary of the end of the war is important to everyone, and so the King and Queen of Renais throw a gala ball to celebrate.

Eirika twirled around in her cream-and-gold dress, dancing with Ephraim for a few minutes. The anniversary of the end of the War of the Stones was an important day, and a large gala ball was held in the newly reconstructed Renais Castle. Of course, the brother and sister danced together, and then Ephraim turned to his fiancée, Tana. Eirika sighed and went to sit down, appearing bored out of her mind.

Truly, she wanted to sit down and try to stop thinking about the Silver Knight. When she thought about the ball, she always pictured herself dancing with Seth-- but she had to forget about it, and quickly. Then, she thought of a solution- she got up and glided over to the most secluded balcony, where she hummed to herself and imagined dancing with the fireflies around, winking in and out… She started to dance, all by herself, with her eyes closed. She danced beautifully.

Seth saw her go, and got up, steeling himself. She had to have a secret admirer or some such thing, but he had to at least check… And maybe, if he could get up his courage and stop being such a coward, he would ask her for a dance. The Silver Knight was trying to forget duty for a small moment, and be not Sir Seth, but just… Seth. Seth, the man who was so enamored with duty, he rejected his own love interest for the sake of honor and duty to his country… But also Seth, who had regretted it ever since.

He stopped at the door- he could hear footsteps on the balcony. He looked over the edge and saw only Eirika, no secret admirer, but just Eirika, dancing all by herself. Then, seemingly for no reason, she tripped and started to fall…

Seth, in a second, caught her. "Are you all right, Miss Eirika?"

Eirika looked up. "What? Seth? W-when did you get here?"

He realized he was still holding her, and placed her gently on the balcony, flushing a little. "Just a moment ago, Miss Eirika. I wanted… Ephraim told me to see where you went."

Eirika smiled. This was great! She was all alone, with Seth, and maybe, just maybe, he would give her a dance… So she said, quickly, "Seth-will-you-dance-with-me-maybe-please?"

Seth blinked, confused. "Could you say that… slower, Miss Eirika?"

Eirika took a deep breath and said very slowly now, "Seth, will you dance with me, maybe, please?"

Seth's mind took a second to click into place. Then he smiled like a teenager on his first date and replied, "Certainly."

Eirika beamed at him, and stood up. She placed her hands on his shoulders, and he put one hand on her waist, and the other on her back. Eirika started to move first, swaying from side to side. Seth followed her lead, and they began to turn in place together, still swaying to the small orchestra's music.

Tana grinned, and ran to get her fiancée. "Ephraim, come here! Quick, you have to come see this!"

Ephraim let her bring him to the edge of the balcony. Tana gestured for him to look, and he saw his sister and Seth, dancing. Eirika was now resting her head on the knight's shoulder, and he was positively beaming.

Ephraim stuck his head out so that Seth could see him, and waved. He almost jumped, but the knight flushed red. Ephraim mouthed, "Finally."

Tana, being more direct, said loudly, "Well, you two finally figured it out! I was wondering how long it would take for you to dance… Geez, Seth, and I thought you were a man!"

Eirika jumped, opening her eyes. "T-tana? Ephraim?! W-what are you doing?"

Seth, however, kept holding onto her, but stopped dancing. He stood, hugging Eirika to him, perfectly content with life. Eirika smiled then, when he took a hand off her waist and stroked her hair softly, soothingly. She said to Ephraim, "Well… There's nothing wrong with being in love, is there?"

Ephraim shrugged. "Not at all. In fact, Tana and I were wondering exactly how long it would take for you two to figure it out. Either way, you could just dance in the ballroom. Most people knew you two were in love anyway, even if you didn't admit it, Sister."

Eirika blushed a little bit, and let go of Seth to hold only his hand. Seth said to her, "If there are no objections, I think we could let our dear guests know that the Queen has a dancing partner…"

Seth smiled, and they walked into the ballroom hand in hand, to the general "aww!"s of the guests. In only a moment, Seth and Eirika returned to the dance they had started on the balcony, and again, Eirika laid her head on Seth's shoulder. She smiled into his neck and looked up at him when he started to speak. "Don't worry. I'll never let you fall."


	3. Chapter 3: Precious

_Author's Note: Oh, my god. I LOVE making Seth into a teenager having girl trouble, haha! It's so much fun… Forde is just trying to help you, Seth! Don't hurt him! __Eirika is being dumb… I can imagine Seth going, in his head, "Oh, crap! No! I meant you, not the bracelet! Oh, dmn you, Forde…!" Hehe._

_Title: Precious_

_Summary: Seth is having trouble telling Eirika that he feels for her. Forde tries to help him, with some… unusual results._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oh, God, Forde- do I absolutely have to say this?"

"Well, yeah! This is perfect!"

Seth sighed, grumbling to himself. "So if she ever thanks me for getting her away from the castle, I have to say something like 'It was nothing. I simply did what I had to do to save something precious.' Oh, perfect. She's going to laugh at me, Forde!"

Forde shrugged. "Well, it worked for me. Compliments are good. Personally, I added 'pearl' when I complimented Vanessa for letting me sketch her. Precious pearl, you know? I was talking about her eyes, but she slapped me… Heh, though, you don't have to worry about it. Eirika's too much in love with you to get mad."

Seth sighed. "I can't do this. I'm a knight, not a prince! I can't be falling in love with a princess!"

Forde chuckled. "What's so funny, Forde?" asked Seth.

"You're a coward, Seth. Don't hurt me for saying it, but wow… That's a weak excuse." Forde nodded at the Paladin.

Seth stormed out of the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Seth?" she asked quietly.

"Miss Eirika, what is it you wish of me?" Seth replied, polite as ever.

"Thank you for… well, saving my life…" She smiled at him.

He found himself repeating what Forde had told him- "It was nothing. I simply did what I had to do… to save something precious."

Eirika looked down, crestfallen. Seth's eyes widened. That wasn't supposed to happen-! Eirika said, miserably, "Oh… I see. The bracelet is that… important."

After she'd left, Forde said to the general, "Well, that went badly… Heh, sorry, sir…"


	4. Chapter 4: Thoughts

Two 'o clock and I wish that I was sleeping;

_Two 'o clock and I wish that I was sleeping;_

_You're in my head like a song on the radio;_

_All I know is that I got to get next to you,_

_Yeah I got to get next to you;_

Eirika thought about him all the time. It was fine with her, though, because she liked to think about him. How his deep crimson hair was always messed up, how he smiled at her when she did a complex sword move right… Oh, how she loved to think about him. But not right now, since it was early morning and she couldn't sleep. Eirika just lay in bed, thinking of Seth.

_Sitting here turning minutes into hours;_

_To find the nerve just to call you on the telephone;_

_You don't know that I got to get next to you;_

She thought about going to wake up Tana, and talk about Seth and Ephraim, but it was too early. Tana was never a morning person… So the princess of Renais closed her eyes and imagined Seth, smiling and waving at her. It was nice, how his hair was blown by the wind, all around his face.

_Maybe we're friends;_

_Maybe we're more;_

She smiled, her daydream ending. "I wish I could tell him what I think about him… How handsome he is, how sweet he sounds when he's nervous, how when I'm afraid of the war and the killing I listen to his voice and calm down…"

_Maybe it's just my imagination,_

_But I see you stare just a little too long,_

_And it makes me start to wonder;_

Eirika wondered what he thought of her. Was she just a silly child to him, or was she a friend and an equal? Or, maybe, just maybe, something more? She fervently hoped the last one was the truth, but somewhere inside her, she knew that it wasn't going to happen. Still, she couldn't help but dream.

_So baby, call me crazy,_

_But I think you feel it too;_

_Maybe I, Maybe I,_

_Just got to get next to you;_


	5. Chapter 5: I Will Never Let You Fall

_Angel-Wings-008: Haha, I think it was basically Forde messing with him in that chapter… I mean, men and their whole pride thing… XD Thanks for the faves! tackles first reviewer_

_Title: I Will Never Let You Fall_

_Summary: Seth thinks about Eirika. (Sequel-ish thing to "Fall", which is chapter 2)_

Eirika.

It's nice just to write her name. She is absolutely amazing. Everything she does makes me want to smile like Franz did when Amelia kissed him on the cheek. Especially when she gets a paper cut from all the paperwork, or sprains her ankle when we go to the villages and help to build homes… I try to be there, and I always do the same thing. I don't really know why, but I do- I'll pick her up, carry her over to where I keep the bandages, wrap up whatever injury she's acquired, and tell her the same thing: "I will never let you fall."

It's what I told her when I caught her on the balcony, almost a month ago. It's amazing how close we are now. Sometimes, if she's actually hurting, I go to get a healer, but before I go I'd pick her up, put her on the bed, and tell her the same thing I always do: "I will never let you fall."

Because I won't. Not ever. I'll be there to catch her.


	6. Chapter 6: She

_Author's Note: :P Why am I writing such angst? I dunno, blame music-- Within Temptation and Evanescence have like totally KILLED my fluff-writing ability right now, so I wrote something to "My Last Breath" by Evanescence. XD Lololol, I don't know why I'm feeling so angst-filled at this moment, but hey-- this was fun to write. I just hope that you people can deal with my depressingly bad attempt at poetry. (Whee, no rhymes... I can do rhymes, but ehh.)  
- ToKissTheRoses_

I am fully prepared to die in this battle. I do not know if the rest of the company understands this, but I do.

If I die here in this godforsaken forest, then I will have died as I wish to-- for something I want to change.

I sat polishing my Sieglinde, eyes closed, whispering the words to a poem that I had memorized as a child. It was about a queen in a fairy tale, who died for her country-- I had always liked it, though it was depressingly morbid.

"Let them come for her blood,

She will shed it for her people;

Let them come for her life,

She will lose it for her friends;

Let them try to vanquish her-

She will die for him," I murmured, polishing away at the silver legendary sword.

I fell asleep in a few minutes, holding onto the hilt of my favorite weapon, at my desk. Someone carried me to bed, I know not who. But when I woke, I had a sense of resolve. It would carry me through the day, even if I was afraid-- or so I hoped.

When we went into the temple, I saw the hordes of undead that I hated with such a passion. I went to the front lines, despite protest from those that saw me. I hacked at them-- those children of demons and witches-- with such ferocity I could see the startled looks from others. As the others and I fought closer and closer to Lyon, I took a weapon from the ground and used it to vault over an Entombed towards my childhood friend.

I held up my sword and whispered, as I blocked, struck, blocked…

"Let them come for her blood."

Lyon threw a spell at me-- I did not know the name. But I dodged it, and struck back at him with Sieglinde. He dodged it as well, but he did not have such luck with my continuation of the first blow-- an upper inside crescent. He had a gash across his left arm now, but it moved still.

"She will shed it for her people."

He used a Flux spell on me, and it hit. The damn thing seemed to leech away my energy, but I still struck at him quickly and strongly.

"Let them come for her life."

I slashed at him once again, and it took off a chunk of his hair, leaving only a scratch on his cheek. The Demon-Lyon smiled at me, and I thought for a moment I saw sadness in those eyes-- then it was replaced with an insane rage.

"She will lose it for her friends."

He hit me with another Dark spell, and since I had not studied in Dark magic, I did not know the names of any spells but the Flux. I stumbled, but recovered, finally hitting the Prince of Grado with a slice that cleanly took his head from his body.

"Let them try to vanquish her."

A huge, monstrous-- thing, for that is the only word that can describe it-- seemed to pour out from his broken, stiff body, and I must admit I screamed. I could not move, frozen in shock and fear of it, though I told my body to move, move, move-- the Demon King bore down on me with its claws, and I closed my eyes.

I heard a shout from a little ways away-- **"Eirika!"**

I smiled. "She will die for him."

I had never heard Seth address me by my first name before. Then, the claw pierced my chestplate, and I fell to the ground. I don't think it bothered with the final blow, for I lay there, bleeding out, on the floor of a dark temple, in front of the essence of evil itself.

I saw two things before the darkness pulled me away from everything. A sword slashed through the Demon King, in one clean hit, and its owner's face above mine, shaking my shoulders. The same man was lifting me up to his chest as he ran towards Natasha.

The last thing I heard was a word from him, red hair mussed up, face slowly turning red as he comprehended that I was dying-- "Eirika…"

I did try to say something-- I believe the breath left my lips as I finished murmuring, "Seth."


	7. Chapter 7: Swans

Author's Note: Guess whose viewpoint it is

_Author's Note: Guess whose viewpoint it is. XD Wow, this is so short… Oh well. I didn't think I needed too much et-cetera detail and things, I just wanted to get this little idea out of my head. XD It's all Within Temptation's fault. Again. "The Swan Song" it was, this time._

The white horse galloped faster than the others, its rider holding her arms out as if they were wings.

If she had been a bird before the war, her wings would have been clipped. She might have been a pet songbird, pretty to look at and listen to but basically useless.

I think that now, she would be a swan.


	8. Chapter 8: Afraid

_Author's Note: -facedesk- Oh, god please tell me I did not just write this… GAH! Damn my muse… And "As Long As You're Mine" from Wicked. Seth is OOC here, but hey-- if they get married after they kill the Demon King, wouldn't it be going too fast if they didn't, like, act like star-crossed lovers first? :P I have bad reasoning, but hey… Maybe someone will like this piece of shoddy drabble._

She sat by him, her brows furrowed and her pretty lips set in a frown. Seth didn't know whythe princess, who had gotten sentry duty with him that night-- damn that Joshua, Seth knew he'd done it on purpose-- was so sad. He asked her quietly, "What's wrong, milady?"

Eirika sighed. "It's just… tomorrow. If I die tomorrow, fighting the Demon King, would I have done everything I wanted to?"

Seth ran a hand through his hair. "I thought about that as well, actually, today."

Eirika met his eyes. "What did you want to do, in case you died tomorrow?"

Seth thought on his feet about what he could tell her-- definitely not that he wanted to have kissed her, just once-- and decided upon, "I personally, milady, wanted to make every last moment last."

Eirika nodded thoughtfully, then looked down and murmured, "Seth, don't say anything, please, but I… I wish… that you could hold me, the way you did when we ran from Renais. Consider it the childish wish of a spoiled princess."

Seth sighed. He would have liked nothing better. But when he was about to respond with his usual speech of duty and royalty, Eirika whispered something. "It's just… I felt so safe then. I… I'm afraid."

He finally decided to act. Seth wanted to hold her tight and chase away her fears, but the Silver Knight wanted to try to forget her-- he was Seth, not the Knight. He put his arms around the princess tentatively. He murmured into her ear, "Don't be. I'll protect you."


	9. Chapter 9: Shorts

_Author's Note: XD I had to write something light and dorky today, too, along with my angsty drabble I wrote an hour ago. Seth is so… -shakes head- And no, I don't know if Eirika's wearing shorts under her skirt in the game, but honestly... With a skirt that short, I'd be afraid of rapists and stuff. XD_

His wound was bleeding again. Eirika, fed up with his refusal of treatment, said simply, "Seth, sit down and let me put gauze on your wound! That is an order!"

Sighing, he did. The paladin pointed out, "We're out of gauze, Princess."

Eirika swore, and Seth started-- when had she learned words like that?! Probably from Garcia, he'd bet. The fighter had sworn like nobody knows when he stubbed a toe on his axe. Then the princess sighed. "Fine. Um, what could I rip a piece off of…"

She proceeded to begin ripping a piece off of her skirt, to Seth's dismay. "Princess! That's not decent!"

Eirika rolled her eyes and ripped a large piece off of her very pretty, very expensive skirt. Seth was looking the other direction, still protesting, when she sighed. "Seth…"

"Princess, I must appeal to your sense of chastity when I say that ripping a piece from your skirt is--" he was cut off.

"I'm wearing **shorts**." She snapped, and busily wrapped up his wound in what had once been her pretty skirt.


	10. Chapter 10: I'll Protect You

_Author's Note: I freaking love Joshua and Natasha in this. XD They're together because, -quotes- "I was in the neighborhood". (Nice try, guys) And Eirika's subconscious trusts Seth implicitly, apparently. :P Seth just wants an excuse to hold her. You can totally tell. I mean, really, if he's going to lie, why not go about it with finesse and style? (Hee hee, quoted my other story Divine there… Have I mentioned I love writing Joshua and Natasha? Not as much as EirSeth, though. Obviously.)_

She tripped on a root, her foot stuck in the place where it came above the ground. Eirika pulled at it desperately, eyes locked with the spearman nearing her. It didn't come free at all, and as the man raised his spear, she looked for someone-- anyone, maybe Ephraim, or Tana, or even Seth…

Nobody was looking. All the others had yet to notice her absence in the main battle. Her subconscious shifted through those she could call for, and in a split second it decided. Eirika screamed, as loud as she could, "Seth!"

The paladin's head snapped in that direction and he kicked his horse into a gallop, literally pushing through the enemy lines toward the princess. He didn't stop to question why she would have called him instead of, say, Ephraim, but thought only of what would happen if he were too late…

Eirika saw him turn, and ride towards her at breakneck speed, but the soldier was bringing down his spear--

She looked up to see a horse jump over her, and its rider spear the man through. Seth looked down at her and jumped off the horse, gently prying her foot from the root's grip. When the princess tried to stand up, she yelped and fell back down, clutching at her ankle. Seth thought the angle of the foot was odd… He said, "May I, Princess? You look as if you have sprained an ankle… We must get you to a healer as quickly as possible."

When she nodded, biting her lip when her ankle twinged, he picked her up in his arms. He managed to get onto the horse, with some difficulty, and they rode to Natasha. Seth pretended not to notice Joshua's snicker and whispered words- "Well, well."

Natasha didn't comment, though her eyebrows were raised when she saw that Seth did not leave until the princess's ankle was healed. Eirika smiled at him, embarrassed. "Seth… Thank you."

"It was nothing, Princess Eirika… I only apologize that I had not seen before I did, and had been able to come to your aid sooner…" His words were truthful, too, and she could tell. He continued, "I do not wish to think of what I- we," here he looked away, a tad embarrassed at the slip of the tongue, "would do without you."

Eirika's smile widened at his 'slip of the tongue'. She could tell he was mentally kicking himself, and so could Joshua and Natasha, both of whom were chuckling softly. Joshua finally spoke up. "Natasha, I'll bet you fifty gold coins they kiss sooner or later."

The cleric looked affronted, but her eyes betrayed her joke by twinkling merrily. "You speak as if I own the world! I apologize, Joshua, but I cannot afford to lose fifty whole coins!"


	11. Chapter 11: Now I'll Protect You

_Author's Note: Ugh. Seth, even when bleeding heavily, has to be a dutiful little dweeb and pretend nothing's wrong. (Haha, it's weird to call Seth a dweeb…) Eirika protects Seth this time, not the other way around… for once. -- Dumb dutiful overprotective knightly Paladins… Ahaha, well, on with the random drabble?_

Her arms hurt like hell. She was breathing hard, running fast, half-dragging the softly protesting paladin. The gash ran from his shoulder to his hip, dyeing his armor red around the wound. Eirika had tried to carry him back, as to cause him less pain, but she couldn't lift him. She had wrapped an arm around his torso, and helped him to support himself, leaning on him as if to use her body as a tourniquet. He had mildly protested all the way as she pulled him closer to Natasha, but she ignored him.

The thought that ran through her mind was simple: "That blow was intended for me." The opposite side had his wound from Valter, and now this… Two wounds, two times he had been prepared to give his life for her… And there were undoubtedly many more than two, but these two times… These two were different.

Seth was pale with blood loss, and Eirika was pale with fear. She had ripped off her cape and tied it around his wound, but even with that makeshift bandaging the blood flowed freely. Eirika realized, after Seth emitted a soft groan of pain, that to move him more would be dangerous. She laid him down on the grass and began to remove his armor. By that time, Seth was feeling weak enough not to argue. Eirika took a bottle and un-corked it, pouring it onto a scrap of her cape. She rubbed it gently across the wound, trying not to hear Seth's self-muffled, almost silent, cries of pain.

He had been holding back the pain, keeping silent, so she wouldn't worry. That wasn't working. The cloth was soaked with blood at that time, so Eirika ripped another piece from her already tattered cape. She poured more of the liquid onto it, and set it on the wound. The rest of her cape would hold it there until a healer could get to it, and the liquid would keep away infection… But no matter what she did, the pain wouldn't leave.

The princess, refusing to leave her knight's side, stood and stopped clasping his hand whenever she saw a soldier coming toward them. He vaguely remembered her sillouette, standing over him, slashing at anyone who ventured near them.


	12. Chapter 12: Painting

_Author's Note: I like Tana's tactics. XD Let's just totally undermine Seth's sense of duty while we're at it, huh? Except we have to replace it with star-crossed love... w_ _"It's not setting them up if they're in love and won't admit it because they're both obviously made of dignity and honor and blatant idiocy." That is like my EirSeth quote from Tana now. -nod nod- Well, anyway, drabble time? YAH._

"Forde!" Tana rushed up to the knight, giggling.

He yawned. "What?"

"I need to commission a painting!" she said breathlessly, like she'd run the entire length of the castle looking for him.

"Of what?" he asked groggily.

"Of Eirika! It's a present!" she grinned mischievously.

"For who?" asked the genuinely curious knight.

Tana giggled again and whispered, "It's for Seth. Don't tell him I was here, or that you're making it-- just make her look really, really pretty!"

Forde nodded slowly. "So, you're gonna set the general up with her, basically?"

Tana laughed. "It's not setting them up if they're in love and won't admit it because they're both obviously made of dignity and honor and blatant idiocy."

Forde smiled at that. "So when is this to be done? And what do I get paid, if I may ask?"

She pulled a fat bag of money from her pocket and plunked it on his lap. "Here, I'll pay you in advance, because I know you and I think you'll get it done even if I've already paid you. And it's to be done… Is three weeks enough?"

--

Seth looked at the mysterious package that had arrived for him. It was large, thin, and heavy-- what possibly could it be? He opened it carefully, unsure, and saw a perfect picture of Eirika.

Her blue eyes seemed to shimmer even more than usual, and her hair was windswept. She wore a white summer dress, and she sat in the gardens at her usual haunt, letting one of the tame birds come and perch on her finger. Her eyes, however, were not looking at the bird-- they seemed to meet his, and the small, contented smile on her face…

The paladin did not want this picture, but at the same time, he loved it. He set it carefully leaning up against his desk, where nobody would notice it except him, hopefully.


	13. Chapter 13: Cold

_Author's Note: Lol. :D I love writing cutesy Seth, because he HAS to have a soft spot… And in my mind, it's for Eirika. (Seth: I do not! Me: Yes you do, Seth. Go kiss Eirika or something. Seth: W-wh-what?! But duty-- Me: Oh, shut up.) So I think he has to show love for her somehow… Most likely when nobody's there, and she won't remember or notice, etc. Yeah. Enjoy this crap-filled romantic little drabble. o3o_

Seth was riding back to the castle. It was late at night-- scattering the bandits had taken longer than he thought. Eirika sat, a cloak around her shivering form, in the snow outside the gate. She had an oil lamp beside her, and she was asleep. The flame was burning brightly, however, and would ward off any chance of frostbite-- though, she could still fall ill.

When Seth reached the gates, he thought that it was yet another beggar staying outside the gates in hope of being taken in. If they would only just come and ask for work, they would be gladly accepted-- Castle Renais always needed extra help. But he saw the aquamarine hair, accompanied by an ethereally perfect face-- Eirika?

Why would she have waited this long for him to return? He paid it no mind and instead, careful not to wake her, picked her up and carried her back to the castle. Just as they passed the stables, she stirred. The princess yawned. "Hmmh? Where am I-- Seth?"

The Paladin blushed just a little-- almost unnoticeable in the darkness-- and answered, "You were shivering. I worried you would catch a sickness, Lady Eirika."

She smiled, and then coughed softly, escalating into a hacking, loud sound. Seth was concerned-- she was definitely sick from the cold. He said, "Lady Eirika, you are ill…"

Eirika coughed again, and then Seth realized the awkward position they were in. He had stopped walking, but he hadn't put her down… When he moved to place her on the ground, she murmured, "But Seth, you're warm."

He was confused. "I'm sorry, milady… what?"

"I'm cold." She said, simply, and he got it. Her body temperature was down, and his was quite normal-- he must feel warm to her, and warmth was good, said Natasha, for those who had coughs.

He sighed. "All right," and carried her to her room, where he put her in bed and made a quick herbal tea-- the kind that soldiers were taught how to make, in case no healers were around them. Eirika giggled, and the giggle turned into another cough-- Seth, making tea? It just looked amusing to her. He did have a softer side, after all. The paladin gave her a cup and propped her up so she could drink it, sitting in a chair and watching to make sure that the princess would drink all of the bitter tea. When she had finished, he took the cup and said, "Sleep. You'll feel better in the morning."

Eirika needed no second hint-- she was already asleep. In a minute, when Seth was sure she was asleep, he kissed her on the forehead and said, "I wish you knew."

When she heard the door close, she opened her eyes and blushed a bright red.

Eirika knew she wasn't going to sleep a wink that night.


	14. Chapter 14: Dance

_Author's Note: The ending doesn't give real detail of how Seth and Eirika got married, so I gave it this little idea. Blame "We Danced Anyway" by the Dixie Chicks. (Wow, country is so fun to write to, cause like 99.8 of it has a story to it. The other .2 is why some people say country sucks.) I think Ephie would have had to intervene to get Seth to admit that he wanted to marry her, haha… This is Seth's POV, talking to Eirika. Um, yeah. Enjoy!_

We weren't supposed to.

We both knew that.

But we danced anyway.

It was perfect. You with your beautiful eyes, laughing at me about how I'd thought we couldn't be. And me, simple me, holding you close and feeling like I could never be worthy of you. But you fixed that, with your eyes. You didn't have to say anything other than my name, and I looked in your eyes. I could read them, right then, and I knew what we didn't have to say. I think you read mine, too, because you smiled.

And we kept dancing, smiling, laughing-- remembering how we used to be, when you were but a child and we could be ourselves around each other. And I think that it was at that moment that Ephraim cut in.

He asked if he could speak with me, and you looked heartbroken-- until he winked at you. When you were out of earshot, he asked me if I'd like to marry you. He could just tell, at that one small party for the promotion of Franz to Commander of the Third Legion in the army, that was what we would have done anyway. Even if he'd cursed us for eternity, I don't think I would have cared. Honestly, I still don't think I would.

We were so in love.

And when he told you that he would give his blessings, you kissed me-- right there, in front of everyone. And me, forgetting duty, finally, kissed you back. Ephraim says that was the start of our ballad-- it's become commonplace for children to ask for our story before bedtime. And that ballad's going to keep being written, I can promise you, Eirika.

We are so in love.


	15. Chapter 15: Grudge

_Author's Note: Random, yes. Fun to write, yes. Both the hallmarks of my little drabbles. :3 Seth was angrier than he seemed at the Moonstone... It was a personal grudge, after what he'd said about Eirika. (Seth: Call her a wench, will he… -insert threats here-)_

Seth had asked for the honor of killing Valter. She didn't know why, but his stoic features appeared filled with a barely contained rage. Eirika granted him the final blow, and when Valter looked weak enough, Seth walked calmly up to him. He whispered something in the man's ear that Eirika couldn't make out. "You should never have called Eirika a wench, _Valter_." He hissed the man's name as if it were a curse.

Valter's eyes widened slightly, and then he laughed. "So, your fury… All because of the wen--"

Seth's sword came down at his heart, and his last word was choked off. "I repeat. You shall never call her a wench."

Eirika was a bit shocked. Seth had gone into a rage (albeit a very controlled, Seth-like one) over a simple insult to her virtue? She'd gotten those all the time, for wearing a skirt that was short enough to fight in… She wasn't even bothered by them anymore. But Seth had held this grudge against the Moonstone…

The paladin calmly pulled the sword out from the dead man's chest and sheathed it. Eirika's eyes seemed to sparkle with a newfound feeling-- or an old one that she had already told him of. She said, softly, "That was the reason for your rage? All because of some silly insult to my virtue?"

He suddenly realized how silly that was. But, still, he couldn't suppress a feeling of cold victory from killing the man who had slighted his princess so. The Paladin bowed his head slightly, but before he could talk, she threw her arms around him. "You do care…" she whispered.

Seth had, just the day before, told her that she could not fraternize with her subjects like this-- now, he only wanted to forget about it. "I do indeed," he said without thinking.

Ephraim was snickering in the background, along with Joshua (who was collecting gold from Colm and Rennac-- that damn myrmidon, he'd actually bet on their relationship?!). Then, Seth realized something.

He didn't care, at that moment. He might regret this later, but right then-- why should he care? It was here and now, and not the past or future.

He put his arms around her, holding her closer to him and whispering again, "I do indeed."


	16. Chapter 16: Pancakes

_Author's Note: I'm hungry. Can you tell? XD Oh well. I thought of who would make the food for Eirika's little army, and my idea was it was a turn thing… And of course, my rabid fangirl mind turned it into EirSeth. As usual. :D Enjoy my little fluffy drabble, everybody!_

She yawned, stretching. The princess sat up and cracked her back, blinking repeatedly. "Seth?" she murmured as she approached the campfire.

He looked up from the frying pan. "Princess Eirika?"

The princess sat down on the log next to him, right by the fire-- he attributed her choice of seating to that alone, since his seat was next to the warm fire. Of course, that was a bonus, but even if he had been sitting on a block of ice she would have joined him. Eirika yawned again and said groggily, "Are the pancakes done yet?"

The Paladin hated breakfast duty. It was his turn, and all he was good at cooking were pancakes. Everyone knew that was what Seth made for breakfast if he was cooking, and everyone liked them. They were, after all, amazing-- who knew the Silver Knight had a talent in the kitchen? He watched the pancake, flipping it in the air once to do the other side, and in a minute he replied. "It is, Princess Eirika. Would you like the first one?"

She smiled at him, and he found himself looking back at the frying pan to get his thoughts off of her. "Thank you, Seth, I'll be right back…"

She carried a plate with her when she returned, and she sat down next to him again. The paladin tossed the pancake neatly from the pan to her plate with a flick of his wrist and began putting the next batch of dough on the makeshift stove. Eirika did without a fork, just like everyone else-- even though she actually had one-- and ripped a bite off. She still managed to make it look dainty somehow, Seth noted. She beamed after swallowing it, and commented happily, "Seth, they're even better than usual! Here, have a bite-- you must be starving."

He started to protest that she would need her food, but she pushed the plate towards him. To humor her, he took a little bit of the pancake and ate it slowly. When she had finished, her hand brushed his for just a second, and then she was turning to go and wash the plate.

Both of them, at that moment, were blushing.


	17. Chapter 17: Piano Lessons

Seth leaned back in the chair, listening. His eyes were closed. The light piano was wonderful, and hearing Eirika hum with it was even better. Then the music stopped, and he was pulled to standing. Eirika was grinning at him. "Have you ever played?"

He shook his head sheepishly. "No, actually, never."

Eirika laughed. "Well, all the better to start now."

She half-pulled him to the piano where she positioned his fingers on the keys. An octave higher, she played a few simple notes. "Now you try it."

Seth's large fingers, he thought, weren't suited to this. But he did play the notes. Eirika smiled. "See? Now, try this instead…"

She repeated the first notes, but added a harder rhythm at the end. Seth repeated after her, understanding how she could enjoy this so much every day. They progressed more, building on those first notes.

A few days later, Seth was playing well for a beginner, and Eirika introduced him to her favorite piece. "This, well, it's a duet. It's very hard but I think we could do it, don't you?"

Seth smiled. "I know we can." Eirika returned his small smile and played a light, airy riff on the higher notes. Seth, reading the music, responded with a lower and softer harmony. They went back and forth, trading pieces, until Seth's part read to take the melody. As he kept playing, Eirika sung softly with her part, remembering it from earlier.

Ephraim didn't knock, just opened the door to see if his sister was playing again. He saw the two of them and grinned. "I didn't know you played, Seth."


	18. Chapter 18: Gardening

I sat in the garden, mindlessly picking weeds. I was all muddy, since it was spring, and I sneezed. I looked horrible that day, and I knew it—wouldn't Tana be mad, this new dress she brought from Frelia was ruined… She'd forgive me, she always did. And I her. But as I thought all of this, my hands were still moving. That was a skill I'd perfected in the war. I wasn't listening, however, as someone walked towards me. I heard it, but I paid it no attention. I reached around to find my bag of seeds for planting more flowers, and picked out a forget-me-not bulb. I made a mound of dirt for it, and dug a little circle in the middle for the flower. I planted the seed, and then reached for another one. I dug up a red marigold seed and planted it almost side-by-side with the forget-me-not, but a little behind. As if it was guarding the blue flower, somehow.

---weeks later---

The flowers were in bloom now, and I sat upon my bench, smelling my favorite flowers. At that moment, my favorite knight walked into the garden. He said, "Princess."

I smiled and responded, "How have you been?"

We chatted amiably for a while. He remarked, "Your garden is looking wonderful as ever. I do like that little hill there, with the forget-me-not and the red flower, I cannot for the life of me remember its name. It reminds me of something."

I smiled. I love these times where he's himself with me, really talking and laughing. When he's Seth, not Sir Seth. They're two very different people. I replied to him, "It's a red marigold. I couldn't find another seed like it, no matter where I looked for them. They're definitely my favorite flower. What would yours be?"

Usually, I wouldn't ask him such a question. But he seemed very carefree that day, happy, content. He looked up at the sky and thought for a moment. The sun shined on his face and hair, and I nearly forgot to breathe, much as I despise admitting that. He looked at me, then, and said, "Why, really, it's that forget-me-not. It's the only one in the whole garden, did you mean it that way?"

I shook my head. "No, I didn't. I picked the marigold, and the forget-me-not to complement it."

"Really? I would have thought it would be the other way around." Seth smiled at me. I like it when he does that, when he's himself and allows himself to smile. He looks so radiant I can't imagine why he has to be so serious most of the time.

That's when it came to me. I realized why I loved that flower so much, the red marigold.

It reminded me of him.

---------------------------------------

And at that moment, I realized why I liked the forget-me-not the best.

It reminded me of her.

But then, if that was her, who is the marigold?

I shouldn't even think it.


	19. Chapter 19: I thought we agreed!

_Good god, I love Franz. He's such a crazy awesome character. XD In my head, his date is Amelia-- they're just too cute!-- but you can do whatever you want. Of course, Seth was going to ask Eirika, but he got cold feet and wimped out. ^^ Btw, paladin Franz is le pwnerer. :D He idolizes Seth, so it makes sense... Plus, I'm a paladin fan. ^^_

The shorter young man had his hands on his hips as he glared up at the nearly-a-foot-taller General Seth. Franz said, quite loudly, "General, sir! I thought we'd agreed about yesterday! I did it, so honestly can't you? I've become a Paladin now and I've grown a lot and you should maybe listen to me just this once! Even though in everything else you're my senior, at least I have a date for the ball!"

In the door stood a stunned and hysterically giggling Eirika.


	20. Chapter 20: Of course it's for duty

_Lol jealous Seth. *giggles* I like making Seth into either a teenager with girl problems or a jealous boyfriend. xD Of course, eirika has no idea._

Eirika was one of those girls that when she walked into an inn, every man there stared. And I was behind her, giving each of them a cold glare that I'd perfected just for this. Eirika knew how it was, and she made sure she didn't look at all like she wanted any of them, but I don't think the men there could see anything but her—and not even her face. And finally, one of them came up and put his hand on her shoulder, saying, "Hey, baby…"

I cut him off. "Please do not come any closer to Princess Eirika," I growled. The effect scared him away, and Eirika sighed gratefully. "Thank you, Seth. I don't know what I'd do without you here."

She still thought I was just being knightly. I chuckled inwardly. No, the protect-my-queen part of it was there, but most of this was to be called jealousy. If I could not be with her, I hated to admit, I didn't want anyone else to.

And here comes the next contestant.


	21. Chapter 21: Snowball

Well, I think they would have been more fun when they were little. xP Piggyback plz kthxbai.

_**SMACK.**_

_It hit him in the back of the head, and he winced, whipping around. Nobody was visible. In the deep snow he saw tracks, and Seth followed them. As he turned around a tree, another snowball hit him smack in the face._

_He groaned and put his own ball of slush and snow together, following the tracks still. After a few minutes of chasing – or being chased by, he couldn't tell—the snowball attacker, Seth finally noticed a grinning Eirika sitting on a tree branch. She was looking the other way, and she tossed a snowball up and down in her hand. He heard her murmur, "When IS he going to come this way?"_

_Seth thought for a moment. Would he or wouldn't he? Nobody else would know. And Princess Eirika wouldn't be displeased; in fact, she'd probably be happy with him for some reason. So, before he thought too hard about it, Seth lobbed the snowball at his princess._

_She shrieked, laughing, and fell the five or so feet into the snow. Eirika shook her hair out and looked up at the cavalier. "Hi, Seth! I gotcha, right?"_

_He picked up the young girl and said jokingly, "You certainly did. Princess Eirika, you've missed your archery lesson already. Isn't it time to come home now?"_

"_Okay," she replied amiably, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Can I have a piggyback?"_

Seth lay back against the tree and smiled. He closed his eyes, remembering, while Eirika patted down a snowball.


	22. Chapter 22: Tricks

I'll admit it. I pretended I was sleeping so that I could lean on his shoulder.

I bet he knew, too, because I could hear him chuckle very softly. But we were alone, and he didn't say anything. He didn't do anything, either, but he didn't move me. And when our sentry shift was almost over, he put his free arm around me. I was shivering, and he could tell, I'm sure. It's amazing how warm he is.

But Ephraim had the next shift for sentry duty, so when he came it was awkward, as an understatement. Seth was relaxing just the slightest bit, and I was nearly asleep for real with his arms around me. Ephraim just smiled and said, "Your shift is over."


	23. Chapter 23: Dream

_Author's Note: Ehehe. Sorry I haven't updated in for-EVER. :B Well, a song really inspired me, so.. I kinda had to write some more angstyfluff. xP_

She was walking through the forest, and he was walking at her side. She paused for a second to inspect a flower on the path, and Seth saw the arrow come flying. He pushed her out of the way, and in doing so, was caught by one arrow in the leg, and another in the chest. Another volley came, and he managed to block those with his injured body as well. Eirika shrieked in horror; not of the attack, but at the pool of blood slowly forming below her knight.

Eirika ripped part of her cape off and tied a tourniquet around his leg. She took some more and bandaged the wounds, not removing the weapons for fear she would cause more blood to drain. Seth protested, being Seth, but she hushed him and put his arm over her shoulders, dragging him with her towards camp and safety.

There were no more arrows, and Seth tried in vain to stay vigilant throughout the pain. His vision was clouded, and he stumbled over a root, crashing to the ground. As he lay there for a moment, he slipped into darkness to the terrified cry of the princess. He tried to move his mouth to say, "Don't worry," but he fainted from blood loss before he could manage it.

_She was walking through the forest, him following a little behind her, guarding her. She paused for a moment, and then he saw the arrows, tearing into her. She was getting farther and farther away, and he was running, shouting out her name in horror, but he couldn't reach her. She looked at him weakly and extended her arm, grasping for his hand, just out of reach. She mouthed, "Seth.."_

_He reached her at that moment. She was surrounded by blood; far too much to be only hers. Seth wrapped her in his arms and sprinted, shouting, for the camp. Eirika's hand found his, and he grasped it tightly. A weak, painful cry emerged from her throat, and she bit her lip, trying not to worry him. She whispered weakly, "Seth.. I can barely see you.."_

_The knight held his princess tighter for a second, and then murmured back, "I'm still here. I'm still here, Princess."_

_She stirred and then fell limp in a second or two, eyes fluttering closed. Seth felt her breathe out a long sigh, and she didn't inhale again. Seth put her down in horror, pushing on her chest to try to make her breathe again, but it was obvious. She wasn't coming back._

He woke in a cold sweat, breathing hard and his heart racing. His eyes fluttered open and then back shut, taking in light. Too much of it. He groaned softly in protest to the new, bright lights. Then he felt pressure on his hand, not much, but as if it was being squeezed.

An excited voice. "Natasha! Natasha, quickly, he's waking up!" it called.

Another female voice spoke, "Yes, I see. He's stabilizing, but he's still not in a good state at all right now... you should sleep, Eirika, he'll be all right now."

Seth's eyes flashed open then. He mumbled, lips cracking, "Princess Eirika."

And he saw her, hair a mess, eyes red from crying, and bags under her eyes. She'd been staying with him, he could see that, and he smiled weakly at her. She teared up and smiled back. She whispered, "Seth."

He noticed her hand on top of his, and he took it gently, then let go. She cocked her head in questioning, and he answered softly, "I had to make sure… you were still there."

She grinned, starting to openly cry, and laid her head on his chest. His heartbeat was steady, and she could tell that, but she didn't move her head. Her hand squeezed his, and she said, "I'll always be here."


	24. Chapter 24: Sentry

When the night had fallen, and no-one would know, she woke up. She stepped out of her tent and bounded to the edge of camp, where the tall grasses of prairie started. She pushed them apart, moving through. She found a small cleared mound—you couldn't quite call it a hill—and sat down on it. She looked up at the stars and smiled.

In her white nightgown, she almost glowed in the moonlight. She sat up, and then stood, brushing herself off. The wind moved her dress around her, twirling and whirling. Eirika spun on her feet gracefully, and moved back and forth in a dancing motion. She twirled back, one hand extended, as if grasping another person's. Then she reeled back in, in a dainty curve. Her bare feet were scraping, but she didn't care at the moment.

Eirika's voice was quiet, but she sang, on a simple "ah". Her soprano floated over the grass as she danced. She leapt, almost hanging in the air, and landed with a spin on one foot. The melody had reached the camp's edge on the wind, and the sentry heard her faintly. He stood up, brushed himself off, and headed in the direction of the noise.

He pushed through the grass, finally hearing the voice clearly. It was sweet and gorgeous, a young woman's voice. He saw a dancer, spinning in a nearly ethereal pattern, fireflies fluttering around her. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight, a light aquamarine.

He realized he was just watching, and should announce his presence or leave. The knight awkwardly moved back, not wanting to disturb the woman. He hadn't recognized her, not in the unfamiliar light. So Seth made his way back to his post, where the shift had still not changed.

Eirika finished her song and sat down. She saw a falling star and shut her eyes, whispering, "I wish for Seth to understand. That's all I wish for…"

She walked back to the camp lightly, not breaking a single stalk of grass. She went back through the gate this time, and waved to the sentry. "Good night, Seth!"

He asked, not realizing the resemblance in the torchlight, "Where have you been, Princess? It's dangerous to be out alone at this time of night. In fact, I had to go and look at something tonight, there was someone in the field near us—singing! I don't know why anyone would be this far out in the country, but she didn't look to be any threat… I just left, actually... Did you pass her, Princess?"

"Oh. I, er, just took a walk and got, uh, sidetracked… No, I, I didn't see anyone. Uh, good night, Seth! I need to sing—er, sleep, and I, uh, well, good night!" She rushed off, furiously blushing, to her tent.

Seth scratched his head, utterly confused. "What's wrong with Princess Eirika?" he asked himself.


	25. Chapter 25: Silver

_Author's Note: AWWWW... ;_; Sorry for all the angst lately, guys. I need to write some fluff, don't I? Er, well, i had some MORE angsty ideas, none of which i decided to write down-- be glad. Be very glad. I watched 'Ladyhawk' yesterday (or is it 'Ladyhawke'? I don't know.) and it was GREAT, although it had some horrifyingly tacky 80's music. XD This drabble makes me so sad... :[ But I needed to write it down, soo... enjoy the angstyness. x_x''''_

He hacked at the monstrous creature, severing an arm. It howled, a guttural, wild noise that grated in Seth's ears. With its good arm, it swung at him, screeching. Seth shouted in pain as it ripped through his leg armor and then flesh. His bone showed, at an odd angle, and he fell to the ground, dragging himself closer to the main party. Two women rushed out to him.

Natasha called out, "Stay with us, Seth! I'll be there in a second! Just hang on!"

He wasn't listening to her. Another voice rang in his ears. "Seth! Seth!" it cried, shaking. She reached him first, cradling his head in her arms and murmuring that he'd be all right. Seth's eyes fluttered shut into unconsciousness, and Eirika yelled for Natasha, tears in her eyes. "Natasha? Natasha?!" she howled, terrified for Seth.

Tana was studying the situation more than the rest of the party. She alone noticed that the Demon behind them was not shrieking unreally in pain anymore; but coming to kill the two humans nearest it. She called, "Eirika! Move! MOVE!"

Ephraim was sprinting to them, but even he could not reach the two in time. Eirika looked up just in time to raise her sword and begin to stand, but the Demon King slashed at them with a humongous claw. It cut Eirika down, and Seth was bleeding out fast.

Eirika squeezed Seth's hand as she began to feel the pain in her chest. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. The Paladin looked at her, returning from the bliss of unconsciousness. He squeezed her hand back as she fell backwards limply. She fell into his arms, and he managed to wrap his blood-stained arms around the princess. Ephraim screamed—truly screamed—to her, "Eirika!" but she was gone.

Fire in his eyes, he speared Siegmund through the Demon King's chest over and over. It clawed him, but he couldn't feel it. When the monster fell, he ran to Seth's side. The Paladin looked at him, eyes glassy, and whispered, voice cracking, "This is the end, I'm afraid, Prince Ephraim… I… I'm sorry… It was my… my fault. That.. that Eirika is…"

Ephraim hushed him, and called, "Natasha! Quickly, come quickly, he's not gone, we have to save him…! Natasha!"

Seth shook his head and then coughed some blood up onto his arm. He tried to speak again. "I can't… too much blood… lost. I'm… so sorry." He hacked again.

Then he stiffened, hugging the young woman in his arms tightly, and closed his eyes. Seth's head fell forward, laying upon Eirika's as if they were both asleep. Tears sprung to Ephraim's eyes at the sight. He took off his cape and laid it over Seth's shoulders, biting his lip to keep from bawling like a child.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Gently, Tana hugged him from behind. "Ephraim…" she said, voice shaking, "I'm… s-sor-sorry!" she wailed, giving up her princess manners and throwing herself into his arms, sobbing. He held her tightly, crying into her shoulder and patting her back. He couldn't look at the other couple near them, still as stone, but he could look at the girl in his arms, puffy-eyed and teary. He kissed her forehead and said nothing.

No words were needed.

---

The statue of silver stood in the courtyard of Castle Renais. A girl stood, arms upraised, smiling at the world and laughing, looking to the figure on her right. At her side, a man smiled back at her, hand on his sword leisurely. He was obviously in love with her, and she him. They stood forever in silver, and legend had it that King Ephraim's eyes filled with tears whenever he took a long look at it.


	26. Chapter 26: Music Box

_Author's note: Aha, the fluff is back! :D Hee hee, I love shy Eirika... 3_

Eirika opened the little, decorated box that lay in the street muck. In the deserted, ransacked village, she saw the littlest bit of prettiness. The princess heard something click inside the box, and flinched, fearing a trap, but she opened her eyes at the noise of a quiet music box.

Inside the box were figurines of a couple dancing, which rotated with the music. Eirika picked up the box, and then sat, with it on her lap, on the curb. The music box played softly to her as she watched the dancers. They had been painted by hand, painstakingly, it looked like. The porcelain looked so different from the rough wood of the box, it was intriguing.

The song reminded Eirika of a song she'd danced to as a little girl—when she was just starting to learn the waltz. She'd danced with Seth, she remembered, and smiled. The princess put the box on the ground and stood up.

She moved gracefully- left, right, down, back, twirl, left, right, down, back, lean- on her own, indulging herself to a daydream of dancing with the Silver Knight again. The music box played on, chiming with her steps, as Eirika danced alone in the mud and muck of the street.

A voice said quietly, "Princess Eirika, you're looking rusty. Have you been practicing lately? Your late father would scold you."

She spun around to look back at the speaker and saw Seth. His eyes smiled, but the rest of him was stoic as usual. She stuttered, "Um—I… I have to go!"

Eirika sprinted as quickly as she could in the other direction. The music box started to slow down and faded out, leaving Seth standing in the street on his own. He reached down to pick up the fragile box, and turned the crank, making it play again. He too recognized the song, and smiled, sitting down to listen to it.

After a few moments, he stood, looked around vaguely, and started to move in a pattern, slowly. Left, right, down, back, spin your partnet, left, right, down, back, lean…


	27. Chapter 27: Confession

"Seth, aren't you able to go much further than you do? I mean, during battles—you could be way out in front, in those lines, where the action is, rather than the second or third row of soldiers… Why do you stay back here?" asked the princess quizzically, watching her Paladin survey the front lines, making eye contact with every man or woman in the row.

"Ah… It's a whim of mine, really. It doesn't matter," he replied, spearing a lanceman in the stomach as he charged them.

Eirika cocked her head, watching an archer from the corner of her eye. "Will you tell me?"

"I… Ah! Princess! Watch out!" he scooped her up with one arm, out of the way of an incoming arrow. The Paladin threw a javelin immediately back at the archer, who fell and didn't get back up.

Seth set Eirika back down gently on her feet, saying, "Are you injured? I apologize for grabbing you like that, milady."

"Seth, thank you. I'm fine, thanks to you… But, will you answer now?" she asked, determined to find out.

Seth smiled just a little bit. "It's for when things like that-" he gestured to the fallen archer-"happen… I can't bring myself to trust anyone else to keep you safe. I've tried before, but even my most trusted men… I find myself worrying about your well-being, Princess, and during a battle, that could get me killed. Better to protect you myself…" he trailed off, embarrassed. The Paladin reared his horse, crushing a fighter's skull beneath its hooves as it landed. He was distracted, but then, that was the point.

Eirika blushed and smiled. She whispered, "Thank you…"


	28. Chapter 28: Sleepy

_Authorbabble: Hee hee. I love Franz and Amelia, plus... having Franz be a dweeb is fun. I mean, he's still young enough to totally screw up a moment, right? Yeeeeessss! :3 By the way, all you readers, the amazingest writing-fluff song ever is "Out Of My League" by Stephen Speaks. Overall they are an amazing fluff-writing band. :D That's for you other writers out there. Anyways..._

On the hike to Caer Pelyn, Eirika was tripping and falling behind, exhausted. After she fell and didn't get back up for nearly a minute, Seth rode over to her. "Princess Eirika. If you need, you may ride with me... It wouldn't do to have you fall sick of exhaustion, milady."

Eirika smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Seth... I will, most definitely, take you up on your kind offer." She climbed onto the warhorse with her paladin's help, and wrapped her arms around his waist for balance. Although this was a normal way to ride with two people, Seth stiffened, then relaxed, trying unsuccessfully to hide a smile.

Eirika yawned, leaning on Seth's shoulder. She was exhausted, and in a few minutes of the up-and-down motion of the horse, she'd fallen asleep. Seth decided not to wake her, and rather, let her have her rest. He desperately wanted to be able to hold her and make sure she wouldn't fall off, but he knew that would seem improper. The princess had impeccable balance, anyway, he decided.

Franz came up near Seth, Amelia sitting in front of him on the horse. She kissed him on the cheek quickly and said, "Thank you again, Franz... It's sweet of you..."

Franz blushed a bright red that made Seth smile. "O-oh! Um, you're really welcome, Amelia! Any time, for sure!"

The young recruit laughed and laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and smiling. Franz looked at Seth, grinning, and then noticed the Princess. He stifled a laugh and said, "Hey, uh, General Seth..."

"Yes, Franz?" replied the Paladin, adjusting himself in the saddle to be more comfortable.

"Uh, are you two, you know..." he made a kissy face, "together?"

"Sir Franz!" scolded Seth, brain whizzing to think of a subject to change to, "That would be wholly improper for a knight and his queen. You should know this! Have you been studying the Code of Chivalry of late? Or have you been slacking off?"

Franz saluted, "Course not, General Seth! But, er, General... you kinda look like it."

As Seth stiffened, ready to deliver the scolding of a lifetime for impudence (although he didn't mean it and just wanted Franz not to mention it again), Franz chuckled and whispered something in Amelia's ear. She giggled, and they galloped ahead, leaving Seth bristling.

Then Eirika moved a little bit in her sleep, leaning on Seth's shoulder. He relaxed and looked back at her, then smiled slightly and rode on, forgetting Franz had said anything at all.


	29. Chapter 29: Dreams

_We would go somewhere far, far away._

_Nobody would know who we were._

_We would be ourselves around each other._

_We wouldn't need to think about "proper"._

_We could actually get to know one another as people._

_We could kiss, and no-one would tell us it was improper._

_It would be perfect._

_We would be happy._

And then, Seth saw the bandit. "Isn't that the Princess of Renais? Get 'er, boys! We need that gold!" He inwardly sighed and tore himself away from his daydream.

_Get it together, Seth. That dream will never come true._

Then he felt Eirika hold tightly on to him, trying not to fall from the horse as it reared.

_But I will still dream it._


	30. Chapter 30: Finally

_Authorbabble: Ahhh, he finally got up the courage to do it. :3 And way to go, Forde-- we love you, too. XD_

The Demon King lay dead, Sieglinde in its chest. Eirika stood, shaking, the reality of the situation sinking in, and looked helplessly for someone. Ephraim started to come towards her to comfort her, but Seth managed to come to her first. He smoothed her hair, helpless to resist the urge to comfort and protect the girl he loved. She had tears in her eyes. Eirika hugged him tightly, crying softly. Seth hesitantly moved his own arms around her, then found that it felt right and held her close to him, murmuring, "Princess Eirika, you're all right... You did wonderfully, the best anyone could have done..."

Eirika sniffled a little still, then met Seth's eyes. "S-seth...?"

He spoke quickly, concerned, "Y-yes, Princess?"

She buried her head in his shoulder. "Please... Eirika. Just, just Eirika."

He couldn't ignore her request and smiled, looking at the shaking girl he held. "Of course... Eirika."

Seth loved the way it sounded on his tongue, unaccompanied. Eirika looked up and smiled at him. Her eyes were still full of tears, but he decided she'd never looked more beautiful than right then. "Eirika. Eirika." he repeated himself, smiling fully. The onlookers were surprised-- no-one had ever made Seth smile like that. Ever.

Forde elbowed Kyle. "By the Light, Kyle, look at that. He's finally gotten up the guts to do it... and look at him now. Seems like the General's happier than he's ever been. I just want to puke, looking at them staring into each other's eyes like that. It's too sweet. Like... like a rotten banana. A monkey could eat it, but you just can't take the overwhelming sweetness!" He faked barfing on Kyle's shoulder.

The other cavalier smacked him upside the head lightly. "Forde, you forget yourself. I find this display sweet." Forde just grinned and cackled at him, earning a glare from Ephraim. He waved at him cheekily, watching his prince roll his eyes and look away.

Eirika grinned up at Seth and blushed lightly, then kissed him quickly. A quick peck was all it was, but for the first time in recorded history, Seth blushed. Then, after the whistles and cat-calls from the party (well, mostly Forde, Joshua, and Ephraim) subsided, Seth grinned back at her. He lifted up the princess and kissed her, spinning her around as he held her up. Every last female there spoke simultaneously-- "Aww..."

Seth broke the kiss and set her down gently, saying softly, "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that, Eirika."

Eirika laughed and replied, "Oh, no, Seth. I have a very clear understanding of that."

He just kissed her again.

Forde finally yelled, "Oi! General Seth! Get a room!" only to be immediately dragged off for a scolding by Kyle. "Hey, Kyle, easy! C'mon, you know you were thinking it! Aw, come on, Kyle..."

Ephraim came up and tapped his sister on the shoulder. "Ah, Eirika, I hate to be so... brotherly, but... In a very loving way, I agree with Forde. Can you two save it for later? Please?"

The couple just blushed lightly and smiled at him.


	31. Chapter 31: Perspectives

Seth

There is something about her eyes. I'm almost completely sure that that is what has me tripping over my own feet for her. I really do adore her eyes. They're much more expressive than she thinks. I can usually tell what she is thinking from her eyes... For example, when she looks at me, I see that rare phenomenon of rain when it's sunny outside.

That's my favorite kind of weather.

---

Eirika

I'm not sure, but I think it's something in his eyes. That's why I'm so head over heels for him. I really like his eyes, too. They sort-of twinkle when he smiles. That doesn't happen very often, though... Tana says that most of the time she's seen him smiling, it's at me. (I'd like to believe that.) But, either way, it's the eyes. When he's looking at me, they look sad, but also happy. Like... there's something just barely out of his reach. Like the best apple that's on the highest branch, that even if you climbed the tree you couldn't get to.

Those apples are always the tastiest.

---

Ephraim

I think, personally, that both of them are stupid. In a very loving way. I love my sister, and I do like Seth, but how long can it possibly take for two people to realize they're in love? Honestly. I mean, even _I_ figured it out pretty quickly. And I'm no good at things like that. (Especially with Tana. I don't know what she wants! I can't figure her out! Agh, but I still really like her... Love is _hard_.) Anyway, both of them need to get their heads screwed on straight and just kiss already! The tension is wearing everyone else out.

Maybe I'll just smack their heads together and that will be that.

Nah, Tana would guilt me about it forever.

---

Tana

I keep trying to hint to Eirika that he likes her. I mean, he does. I can tell by the way he just stares off into space sometimes and then snaps right back in when she asks him a question. And the way he looks at her. Like, she's made of gold or something. Well, still, I wish Ephraim would be as chivalrous to me as Seth is to Eirika... actually, no, I don't. That would mean we wouldn't be able to run around and laugh and act like children. I guess Eirika and Seth are just more mature than us.

Maybe Eirika will get the message when he takes an arrow for her like he has _three times already! _That's not just knightly behavior! That's love, girl!

I won't get my hopes up about it, though.


	32. Chapter 32: Forde

_Authorbabble: Hehe. Forde deserved his own chapter. XD Where all would be angsty tragedy movies, Forde turns it into a romantic comedy. :3 Do not underestimate the power of a dweeb in any story… o3o_

So, Princess Eirika and General Seth. They'd make a sweet couple, and everybody admits it but them. I think the General is just being a wussy. He's a great leader, and he's a great fighter, and a great strategist, and apparently (this is according to the women, not me. I'm not like that) great looking. But he is most definitely **NOT** great with girls. "Blush stammer stammer oh h-hello Princess Eirika! Uh, I'm totally not in looove with you! I sweeearr!"

Like my Seth impression? Pretty good, huh, Kyle?

No?

Fine. Be a fascist.


	33. Chapter 33: Boating

_Authorbabble: Yeah, so my EirSeth block has officially died, since I've just written four or five drabbles in the past hour… Uh, yeah. Tee hee. __

She paddled the canoe around the small lake, grinning and watching the birds in the rushes. Seth sat leisurely on a bench, reading a book and occasionally glancing up to check on the princess. She'd managed to coax a bird to land on her finger with some crackers, and was whistling bird calls. The little bird whistled right back, and Seth thought it looked like a scene from a play.

Then she leaned to let the bird fly away, and felt the canoe start to tip. She shrieked as it capsized, leaving her treading water and laughing. Seth looked up, threw the book on the grass, and dove in. He got to her easily and grabbed hold of her hand. "Come on, Princess… You'll catch cold swimming in this water." he smiled, eyes laughing.

Eirika giggled, swallowed some water, and coughed. Seth towed her back to land, and when they both stood, Eirika began to laugh. Seth cocked his head, confused, and asked, "What is it, Princess?"

"Ha, Seth, you have… cattails… on your head…" she giggled, picking a large weed from his hair.

Seth had to chuckle. "And you, Princess, are muddy and wet and should go inside. I'd offer you my cape, but unfortunately it's met the same fate."

Eirika smiled. "Yes, you're right. It certainly has…" she burst into coughing and then spoke, voice cracking, "I—this doesn't mean I'm catching a cold. I'm perfectly fin—" she coughed again, louder.

"Princess, you look worse for the wear…" he cut off as Eirika tried to walk towards the bench and promptly tripped, falling into Seth, who caught her easily. He lifted her back onto her feet carefully, concerned.

She grumbled, "I… I am not sick."

Seth acted on impulse, and mussed her hair. "Yes, yes you are, Princess… Let's get you back inside."

Eirika smiled and turned a light shade of pink. "All right, Seth," she said, suddenly agreeable.

He caught her as she started to cough and falter again, and set her back up. "Princess Eirika, you look near fainting… If you would be kind enough, would you let me take you back to the castle?"

She nodded, coughing quietly, "Thank you, Seth. I'm feeling woozy."

He picked her up in his arms like she weighed no more than a kitten and let her lean her head on his shoulder. He carried her back through the courtyard, ignoring the whistles and cat-calls from the Knights of Renais. Eirika coughed a little more, then was quiet, and he spoke, "We're near the infirmary now, milady."

She smiled up at him. "Thank you so, so much, Seth… I can't imagine I'm not heavy, bogged down with water and all… And I heard the cat-calls. Thank you for.. for ignoring them."

He smiled and bowed a little bit. "It's nothing, Princess. I confess I was rather enjoying myself. But… the healer is here. If you don't mind, I would like to go and dry off. I'll leave you to the healers, all right, Princess?"

She blushed at the first comment, and then nodded. "Yes, of course, Seth. Go ahead. And… I'll admit I was rather enjoying myself too."

He bowed to her as he walked towards the keep doors. Forde came up to him and laughed, saying something Eirika couldn't hear. Seth chuckled and waved him off, ignoring his comment.

Eirika smiled. Even soaked, Seth was warm.


	34. Chapter 34: Garcia

_Authorbabble: Garcia and Seth's A support. Although, not a good idea to get it, because with a B support for EirSeth, Seth may just pull a Carlyle in twenty years. Haha! I can't see him doing that, though. Still, whatever._

"Heh... I see! Well then, Seth. There is only one solution for it!

You should marry! It will do you good to have a family to go home to," said the fighter, laughing heartily.

"Ah, Garcia... You may be right, but I'm afraid it will take me some

time to get there..." he replied, scratching his head, embarrassed.

"Oh? You've got a girl in mind, then? Go for it, I say! You're young and strong! What's to keep you from just sweepin' her off her feet? But who's your secret sweetheart, anyway?" he laughed, clapping Seth on the shoulder.

Seth chuckled weakly, trying to think of someone who'd please Garcia and make him stop asking questions. Nobody came to mind. "What about that pretty cleric? Natasha? She's your type, kind, serious, graceful, isn't she?"

"Oh, no, Prince Joshua'd have my head, forget what Prince Ephraim would say! He's won her heart five times over, Garcia. Look at them over there. He fusses over her like a mother hen," he pointed to Joshua, who was shouting worriedly, "Aagh! 'Tash, you're going to bleed to death! You can't do that! I'll… I don't know what I'd do!" She was calming him down, quickly healing herself, and then kissing his forehead and murmuring something. Joshua quieted down, grinning.

Garcia laughed. "Ah, those two; why didn't I notice it before? Agh, my eyes must not be what they were. Well, hmm, what about… that lovely Pegasus Knight? Syrene? She's another of those sweet, dutiful types, too."

"No, Garcia, she's being wooed by Sir Kyle," chuckled Seth.

Garcia swore, "Blast! Well, who'd be your kind of girl, then? Ah, I've got to think… OH! Ah, Seth, please tell me I'm wrong… Are you in love with Princess—"

"Seth?" called a young woman, looking worried.

"Princess! What is it?" he asked, concerned. "Are you hurt? What's wrong?"

"Oh, no, nothing. I just couldn't find you, and I needed to work on my parry… I wanted to know if you were free… But I see you're busy. That's fine, of course, I'll ask my brother. Thank you anyway, Seth!" she beamed at him, and Seth nodded.

"I apologize, Princess. When I finish here, I will help you practice. Where may I find you?" he asked.

"Er… Just near my tent, I suppose, thank you again, Seth."

"It's no problem, Princess. Any time. You were saying, Garcia?" he smiled a tiny bit, making Eirika grin back as she walked off.

"I was, er… Heh… Ha… Bwa ha ha ha! I was right! Oh, m'boy… You're in love with the Princess, aren't you? That smile was a dead giveaway, Seth. You never smile, except at her," laughed the fighter, slapping his knee and hooting.

Seth replied, hands on hips, "Garcia! That would be completely improper for someone of my status; to love someone of hers! Why would you ever think—"

"Because it's true?"

"Ah, I can't fool you, can I…" he sighed.

"Nope, sorry, Seth," grinned Garcia, "But if you ask me, you two'd make a lovely couple. Just in my honest, common opinion, a'course."

"Garcia…" he said, glaring.

"Ah, I'm pushin' it. I know," he chuckled.

"If you speak of this to anyone…" Seth said mildly, and in any other tone it would have been a threat.

"Yup. I'll say nothin' to anyone, Sir Dutiful Paladin, lest your silver reputation be tarnished. Although, nobody'd really think less of you. In fact, it's quite sweet, really. A romance between a princess and her knight! What scandal! What intrigue!"

"Just because you are an amazing fighter, Garcia, does not mean that I will accept that tone from you."

"I'll stop."

"Thank you."


	35. Chapter 35: Lyon

Eirika stumbled, seeing Lyon appear before her. She looked at him sadly, reaching a hand out to try and touch him, impulsively. He slapped it away, but his eyes seemed to scream out for help. She spoke quietly, "Lyon…"

His lips moved, but the voice was not his own, cracked and rumbling, "Eirika… I… I'm so sorry…"

His face contorted in pain, and then he glared at her, grinning, and stroked her cheek, saying, "Ah, you're a pretty one. I do see why this wreck of a prince is so smitten by you, really, but you'd be so much more fun if you'd work with me—us—instead of fighting for good. Why don't you think about that, pretty?"

Eirika flinched back and smacked his hand away. "Don't touch me, whatever you are. You're not Lyon. I… Give him back! Just stop this madness now! Whatever you may be, you do not need to be evil…" She tried to touch him again, and this time managed to clasp his hands in hers.

Eirika looked into the prince's eyes, now just sad again. He flinched away when she spoke softly, "Lyon, I know you did not want this. I… I forgive you."

"Eirika… I… Agh!" his gentle features screwed up in agony as the Demon King took control of him again. He grinned mischieviously and waved, saying, "Farewell, little bird. Fly away now. I'll see you… soon." He cackled and disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Eirika with tears in her eyes.

Someone put a hand on her shoulder. "Princess? Are you… all right? I saw the flash, and… oh!"

Eirika looked up at him, eyes filled with tears, which startled the Paladin. He wasn't used to seeing her sad; nor did he like it. She whispered, "It was… Lyon. He… He…"

Seth spoke softly, "Hush, milady… You're all right. It's all right, now, we will save Prince Lyon, I swear it. Please don't cry, Princess."

Tears leaked out of her eyes, and she wiped them away angrily. "Ah! I'm… I'm crying?! I can't show weakness now, not when we've come so far… but… Thank you, Seth. I… I feel better when you're around. It's silly, but it's true."

Seth smiled, hoping to cheer her up, and said, "Princess, you flatter me. But I am glad that my presence makes a difference to you. I could not bear to see you sad, milady."

"Seth…" she smiled a little bit, too. "Do you really promise, that we can save him? Or are you just trying to make me feel better?"

"I… I was trying to make you smile, milady. But if it would give you back your smile, I swear I will try my best to bring your Lyon back to you. I cannot promise I will succeed. But I swear on my heart, I will try, milady," he said, then realized what he'd sworn on. Seth wanted to chuckle, finding it ironic.

"Seth… Thank you, Seth…" said the princess, trying her best to restrain the girlish urge to hug him. It was improper, she told herself, and as a princess she couldn't do such things. But she failed to convince herself and threw her arms around his waist quickly, then released him. "Ah! I'm… I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I apologize, Seth."

He'd flinched when she hugged him, then simply tried to fix the moment in his mind; as the reason he'd carry on in this war, as the reason he'd fight, as what he'd swear on when he swore on his heart. The paladin spoke softly, "No need. I understand, milady. Control takes work, and dedication; I expect anyone will forget it at times. For example, milady, right now I truly wanted to hold you, too, but I did not. I'll be honest; please don't mention that to anyone else."

Eirika was quiet for a moment, then said, "Then… would you? Please?" She paused for a second, then said quickly, "I… I'm sorry. That was selfish of me to even say."

"No, it wasn't, Princess. If you were anyone but a princess, nobody would call it selfish. But… I do truly want to accept your request, believe me. I cannot."

"O-oh… I see…" She sighed, "I'm sorry I said anything."

All Seth could see was the sadness in her eyes, caused both by Prince Lyon and himself. He sighed and slowly put his arms around the princess, holding her gently, like he would hold a kitten. Eirika laid her head on his shoulder and whispered, "Seth… Thank you…"

She put her arms around him, too, and he moved one hand to stroke her hair, murmuring, "I'm sorry, Princess. I'm… I'm breaking so many rules, just holding you now."

She looked up at him and sighed softly. "I know. I should care, I know I should, but I can't bring myself to think that in any book, this would be wrong."

"I expect that comforting someone who seems distressed is not wrong, be they princess or thief," replied Seth, letting Eirika lean on him.


	36. Chapter 36: Wounded

Seth lay on the ground, breathing rapidly and trying not to yell in pain. His chest was on fire, the gash deep, but it hadn't touched his heart. Finally, his vision swimming, he managed to cry out the first name he thought of, "Princess Eirika…!"

She heard him from a ways away, rode towards him, and then gasped in horror. "Seth! Seth!"

She leapt from her horse down to him, clasping his hands in hers. "Seth, no! Don't you die on me now! I… I command you! You can't die here, Seth, you can't… I… oh…"

Her eyes filled up with tears, and she started to cry silently. "Natasha! L'Arachel! SOMEONE! Help me!" she screamed, as loud as she could.

Seth managed to chuckle, and said, "Milady, don't cry for me… This's just a… scratch. Now that you've… commanded me… I can't just… die now… Not until… agh!"

His face contorted in agony, and Eirika put a hand on his forehead. "Don't speak, Seth… Just breathe…"

He sighed out a breath and said, fading out, "I'm… sorry, Eirika."

His vision faded into black unconsciousness, and Eirika shouted, "No! Breathe! BREATHE, blast it! SETH!"

The Paladin could hear her crying faintly, and he tried to say, "I'm… I'm fine" but he didn't know if he'd voiced it or not. More voices came into his hearing. Another woman was there, and his chest felt warm and tingling, like a healing did. But he was still fading fast, and he tried to speak again, "Eirika…"

That time he managed to say it, and she cried, "Seth! SETH! Don't… oh, please, don't die on me now, Seth! I… I… I love you!"

He heard that clearly, and Natasha gasped. "P-princess, he… he's breathing now, he's fighting. Keep talking to him. He must be able to hear you, milady…"

Eirika was still crying. "Seth, don't die… I couldn't do this without you… I love you! I LOVE you, Seth! Please, please, don't just die on me!"

Natasha turned her head. "He's fighting for you, Princess! I… when you say 'I love you' he fights harder, I think. That was when he began to breathe again… I don't know, but I've heard that love heals."

Eirika nodded, and leaned close to his ear, saying, "Seth… If you can hear me… Seth, I love you, I love you, please, wake up… Please, Seth."

He coughed, gasping for breath, and Eirika started to cry for joy. Seth blinked his eyes open, wincing at any movement, and whispered, voice crackly, "Eirika…?"

"Seth, I'm here. I'm here," she murmured, tears falling on his torn-apart armor.

He squeezed her hand—she'd been holding it—and spoke, "I… I can't leave you here… on your own… Princess."

Eirika smiled, saying, "Seth… could you hear me?"

He nodded, then flinched because it hurt him to move. "I… I heard you."

"Ah! I… Forget I said anything when you were out, please, I… I was…"

Seth chuckled, then cried out in pain—it'd made him use more muscles that'd just been healed up, which hurt madly. He squeezed her hand again and said, "I… I don't want to forget that, Princess. Even though I was in pain, when you said that… I was so happy, milady. I had to get back to you… even if just for a moment, to tell you… I love you, Eirika, I love you."

Eirika cried harder, smiling through it, and then kissed his forehead. She murmured softly, "Sleep, Seth. Rest and heal. You're still in pain, I can see it on your face—yes, I can! Don't try to hide it, I know you're hurting… Just sleep, Seth."

"Of… of course, milady," he replied, closing his eyes with a soft sigh. Natasha put him to sleep, a deep sleep that he wouldn't wake from for a while. The cleric looked at the princess and said, "I won't speak of this, milady. But… he truly does love you. I can see it in his eyes. Yours have the same look about them, when you look at him, Princess. This love is true."

Eirika smiled. "I hope so. Go, attend to the others who need your help. I'll stay with him."

Natasha left with a last look at Eirika, singing softly to the sleeping paladin whose head rested on her lap. Natasha knew the song, too. It was a lullaby.

"_Sleep, my dear, and dream now_

_of horses on the grassy hills_

_and wyverns in the sky._

_Sleep, my dear, and dream now,_

_of all the times_

_love's passed you by."_


	37. Chapter 37: Blizzard

The party was trekking through the Caer Pelyn range, exhausted but peaceful. Nothing so far had happened but the occasional skirmish. However, the weather was worsening—Ewan pointed out that even in fall, there was horrible weather sometimes. Finally, it started to snow lightly. Nobody was particularly bothered, so they sent the next two people with sentry duty out to scout the way ahead, to see if the weather was worse there.

Those people were Eirika and Seth, much to the Paladin's dismay. He protested, but Eirika waved him off, along with the other members of their small army-- Eirika had insisted she take turns on sentry / scout duty with everyone else. They walked, Eirika talking animatedly, and Seth nodding in the universal knight way of saying "whatever you say also happens to be my opinion". The weather was worse up higher on the trail, and it was snowing harder. Eirika looked back and pointed out, "Seth? I… I can't see them in the valley, or down lower on the mountain."

He looked, squinting, and then agreed, "Neither can I, m'lady. We should return to the trail before we lose all visibility in this snow. It looks to become much worse."

As if on cue, the wind blew harder into their faces, snow getting in Eirika's eyes. She started to shiver in her summer clothes, and Seth wished he'd thought to bring his cape with him instead of giving it to the new recruit, Amelia. Eirika shouted over the wind, now howling, "Seth! We… need… to… find… shelter!"

He nodded his head and looked around him, seeing only a grove of pines they could use. He took Eirika's hand and pulled her towards it, the princess busy trying to clear snow from her eyes. When they reached the trees, Seth noticed that Eirika's lips were turning blue, and he started to gather wood. However, most of it was much too dry—and the snow would put out a fire quickly anyway. How could he warm her…?

Eirika thought of it first and hugged him, standing as close as she possibly could. Seth protested, then realized what she wanted to accomplish and slowly sat down, letting Eirika sit on his lap with his arms around her, his back to the wind. She was shuddering with the cold in her summery clothes, and he was starting to shiver. Seth was worried, not for himself, but for his princess, whose hands were shaking terribly.

He took them and held them in his for a few minutes, breathing onto them once in a while, and they'd regained their normal color. Neither of them was protesting the closeness now, because it was share heat or freeze in the cold. Eirika's lips were still blue, and she clung to Seth's chest tightly, with hands that seemed not to be able to un-clutch his shirt. She laid her head on his shoulder, teeth chattering, and said loudly and slowly (so that he could hear over the wind), "I-I'm sorry, I know… you think this is… improper! I… apologize… Seth!"

Seth put a finger to her lips and replied, just as loudly, "Don't apologize, I would rather be improper than have you freeze, m'lady!"

Eirika nodded, biting her lip to keep from shivering horribly. Seth held her tighter, laying his head on top of hers, smoothing her hair reassuringly. He felt her smile slightly into his neck. The knight in him was still protesting vocally, but Seth shut him up with a good "It's for her safety" mental speech. Eirika's hands were linked around his back, and his around hers as well. She looked up at him, and he realized that she looked beautiful even nearly frostbitten. Snow was in her eyelashes, and flakes had melted on her cheeks into droplets of water. Her cheeks and lips were rosier than usual, and although she was very pale, he had to admit that she looked lovely. She leaned her head back into his neck carefully, sighing, "Seth, I'm afraid."

He spoke softly, reassuringly, "Don't be. Even from the elements, it is my duty to protect you."

She smiled into his neck again and then looked up, planting a soft, warm kiss on his cheek. "If we're breaking rules already, I'd rather be hanged for a wyvern than an egg."

Seth had to smile at her willfulness. He kissed the top of her head, then murmured in her ear, "Oh, we're not breaking rules, m'lady. I'm making sure you don't freeze, and I'm quite sure that falls under knightly duties…" it was with a hint of irony that he said it, and Eirika laughed. Her melodic laugh, however, turned into a hacking cough that Seth started to worry over. "Princess… you're catching sick… I can only hope the storm lets up soon."

She coughed again, then smiled at him. Seth flushed slightly as she moved her face closer to his, slowly, hesitantly, and closed her eyes. Suddenly, switching speeds, she pecked him and pulled back, blushing a deep red. Seth smiled, slightly, and Eirika beamed at him. Again hesitantly, she brushed her lips against his. It was uncoordinated, but not from nerves, Seth realized; she'd never kissed someone before. He kissed her back gently, and the Paladin felt her smile into the kiss. Eirika's fingers tangled themselves in his short hair, and she pulled back, still flushing madly. Seth spoke softly, barely realizing that the storm was lessening, "That was entirely improper, m'lady, but very warm."

Eirika smiled cheekily. "Of course that was my intent, Seth, whyever would you think otherwise?"

And she kissed him again, a short peck. Seth pulled her head to his chest, and held her tightly, whispering, "Excuses, excuses…"

"But you don't mind, do you?"

"No. Most of me doesn't. The Silver Knight is angry with himself, but Seth is very, very pleased," he said honestly, flushing a little himself but quickly returning to his normal complexion. Eirika didn't notice, because the wind and cold made both of their cheeks rosy.

Eirika replied, beaming at him, "Yes, and both Princess Eirika and Eirika are very happy with their Knight."

A faint voice called, "PRINCESS EIRIKA! GENERAL SETH! WHERE ARE YOUUUU?"

They heard wingbeats, and another voice joined the chorus. Eirika recognized them as Vanessa and Tana's voices, and she shouted, "OVER HERE! IN THE PINES!"

She looked back at Seth and spoke softly again, "Seth… I'm sorry, I've been being…"

He kissed her softly, a chaste, sweet touch that gave her butterflies. He whispered, "May as well be hanged for a wyvern as an egg, Princess."

Eirika threw her arms around him and kissed him again, surprising him so much that he nearly fell backwards onto the ground. That was how the Pegasus Knights found them, Seth's hands tangled in his princess's hair and Eirika red as a tomato, grinning at each other happily. Of course, when the two realized others were there, they separated quickly, Seth about to begin making excuses. Vanessa looked at Tana, then them, and whispered in Eirika's ear, "Don't worry. I've found out that people are more accepting of a relationship with a vassal than you'd expect."

She winked—actually winked! Eirika was taken aback, and looked at Tana, who shrugged and said, "I knew it would happen sooner or later."

Vanessa grinned and said, "Prince Ephraim made a bet that this is what you'd be up to. Should I tell him, or can I win?"

Seth spoke quietly, "You can win, if you don't mind."

Eirika giggled. "I agree."


	38. Chapter 38: Drowning

He was walking by the river, deep in thought. The rapids were swirling about, and many rocks were concealed beneath the white water. He was so busy watching the river, he didn't notice the root in front of him, and promptly tripped over it, tumbling into the water before he had a chance to stop himself.

Eirika was whistling a tune from her time in Frelia, swinging the water bucket by her side as she went to fetch some water for Natasha. She filled it, then started to turn around. Eirika doubled back, though, and looked closer at the water. "Funny... I thought I saw a flash of red there... OH!"

She saw another flash of red, and then it was whipped underwater again. Eirika put two and two together-- Seth hadn't shown up for breakfast, but he might have just gone for a walk like he did some days. But he was never gone this long...

Seth's head popped up from the water for a second, and he saw Eirika throw the bucket down and scream, "SETH!"

She took off her light armor quickly, and then dove into the river. Seth had managed to catch himself on a log, although his armor was dragging him down, he managed to get his head up. Then the river tossed him under again, and his vision went black.

Eirika was a good swimmer, for all she'd been born in a landlocked country. She reached Seth in seconds and undid his armor as quickly as she could, knowing she could barely tow him without it. His head lolled on his shoulders, but she felt a pulse, and sighed with relief. Knowing he'd hate being armor-less, she left it as close to a rock as she could, hoping to find it later. Then she looped an arm around him and kicked off the rock, swimming from rock to rock so that the current wouldn't catch them.

Finally, she pulled the Paladin out onto the rocky beach, chest heaving. Eirika felt for a pulse and found one. She got his arms around her shoulders and stood up with difficulty, dragging him along the short distance to the camp. When they reached the sentry, Joshua stood up, looking worried. "Eirika! What happened to you and General Seth? I-- no, I'll go find Natasha. Stay here with him."

Eirika laid the Paladin down gently, brushing his red hair out of his face gently. She knelt down by him, shivering, and clasped his larger hand in both of hers, squeezing tightly to reassure herself that he was still here. Quicker than she'd thought possible, Natasha and Joshua returned. Natasha immediately sat down beside Eirika and said, "Help me elevate his head."

After a quick debate, they agreed that he could rest his head on Eirika's lap while Natasha worked, since she refused to leave and he needed his head up anyways. Eirika murmured to him softly while the healer worked, reversing the hypothermia that'd turned his lips blue and numbed his fingers. A while after Natasha had finished and went to sleep, leaving Eirika to watch over him ("And get me if anything, anything happens!"), Seth blinked and groaned groggily. Eirika squeezed his hand in hers, and he returned it.

"You... you jumped in after me?" he coughed up a little water, and Eirika smiled giddily, knowing he'd be all right.

"Yes. I wasn't about to let you drown, was I? You mean too much to me, Seth," she replied seriously, cerulean eyes meeting his crimson ones.

Seth closed his eyes with a soft sigh. "I would usually object to that, milady, but as it's saved my life now... I can't say I'm unhappy."

"But you need to rest, still. You had hypothermia, and you've definitely caught ill... Go back to sleep, Seth, all right?" said the princess, clasping his hand in hers with a gentle squeeze.

He replied simply, "Stay with me?"

"Of course, Seth," she murmured, and he obediently closed his eyes.

As his breathing slowed into a steady pace, Eirika whispered, "I will always."


	39. Chapter 39: I Wish

_Authorbabble: After killing the Demon King when everybody's like "OMG YAY WE LIEK DID IT AND STUFF WOOHOO", Seth has to be all noble and go, instead of something relating to the situation, "All I wish for is the continued happiness of my lady." I was like "... *snicker* oh, Seth..." and then I had to write something, so you get the picture. *sucks on popsicle* Enjoy. I like tropical flavored popsicles. :9_

"All I wish for is the continued happiness of my lady," said Seth nobly, hand on his bloody sword's hilt.

Ephraim leaned over and muttered softly, so only Seth could hear, "Checked what would make her happy lately, Seth?"

Seth coughed loudly and said, "What was that, sire? I... couldn't hear you."

"Seth, you know exactly what I said," replied Ephraim with a mischievous grin, elbowing the Paladin in the side. Seth winced and then said, "Yes, sire, I did hear you. I... have not."

"Why don't you go do that?" said Ephraim, staring into Seth's eyes. Seth got the impression that Ephraim had a very clear understanding of what would make his sister happy, and that it would make Seth very happy as well-- not that he'd admit to that.

"Of course, Sire," said Seth and bowed his head.

Eirika was wiping the blood off of her sword carefully, and jumped, dropping her sword with a clang, when Seth said, "M'lady?"

"Oh! Seth! Um, yes, what is it?" she asked, flushing as she picked her sword back up and began to polish it with renewed vigor.

"I,er... Your brother, Prince Ephraim, asked me to... ask you... what-would-make-you-happy?" he began slowly, and slowed down until the question jumped from his lips in a jumble of words.

Eirika turned even deeper red and polished her sword faster, ignoring him for a minute of very awkward silence. After a bit, she whispered, "Seth... I... It'd make me the happiest just to be with you. I... I'm sorry, I know that isn't what you wanted to hear, I know it's improper, and it's not going to happen, ever... But you asked an honest question and I will give my honest answer."

Ephraim put a hand on Seth's shoulder, and the Paladin jumped. "See, Seth? I know for a fact that you return her affections... Or, at least, Franz guessed, and I asked his opinion, and Forde agreed, and... Well, generally everyone agrees with me on this. Now you asked her, so I get to ask **you** an awkward question! And as your liegelord, I order you to answer me honestly: what would make you happy?"

Seth paused, hesitating, for a few seconds, and then replied calmly, "To be with Princess Eirika, sire."

"I see no problem here," said Ephraim, and unceremoniously pulled Eirika to her feet and pushed her gently towards Seth, who caught her easily. He was about to release her, but she quietly wrapped her arms around his waist, and both men there knew she was hesitant. Seth sighed softly. "I... suppose... not, sire."

"If you don't believe me, go ask Lute-- she's memorized the Code of Chivalry like she has every other book she's read," said Ephraim. "HEY, LUTE! WE HAVE NEED OF YOUR PRODIGIOUS SKILL! Don't look at me like that, Eirika, it's the best way to get her over here and you know it."

"Yes? You called? Because if it's prodigious skill you want, there's no-one better than me!" said Lute loudly, hands on a Warp staff she'd pried away from Natasha to practice with.

"We need a question answered. Is it written anywhere in the Code of Chivalry that a knight may not love or marry his princess?" grinned Ephraim.

"No. In Section Four, Chapter Two, Paragraph Thirty-Seven, it does mention that a knight may not love his Queen, but only because she is married, and that's a general-knowledge not-to-be-done. But nowhere in the book does it say that an unattached member of the royal family may not marry their knight," said Lute quickly, and Eirika was impressed in spite of herself. Lute really did memorize whatever she read.

"Thanks, Lute. You answered my question perfectly. If I ever have need of the best mage in the land, I will call you up! _Don't giggle, Eirika, flattery works. You've done it, too,_" said Ephraim out of the corner of his mouth.

Lute nodded slightly and walked away, then was nearly tackled by Joshua, who wrestled Natasha's staff out of her grip. ("No, no! I needed to use that! I was going to perform some highly advanced magic with that staff, you simpleton! Give it back!" "No! It's Natasha's! Even _I_ know you've gotta ask before you use something like that!" "Whyever would I ask?!") Ephraim was glaring straight at Seth and then said, "Now you don't have an excuse, Sir Seth. If you don't love her, say it straight out and don't use excuses, but I think you do. If you do, then get on with it already! I'll leave you two alone, now. I think I've done my part here."

Eirika was still stunned, and Seth was gaping in the wake of the mage, his brain whirring and clicking. Finally, a thought snapped into place. _"I'm... not... breaking... rules." _He looked down at her, and she looked up at him, and at the same moment they both broke into a smile. Eirika started it, though, and threw her arms around his neck, laughing madly. "I-- I can't believe it!"

Seth lifted her up to meet his eyes gently and laughed. It was the first time Eirika had ever heard him laugh, and she loved the sound. She leaned in and planted a kiss on his forehead. Seth kissed her on the cheek, and they looked at each other for a second before one of them-- to this day, neither can remember-- closed the distance between their lips. In a second, they were locked in an embrace, Eirika's fingers tangled in his short hair and Seth's holding her up so that she could reach him easily. He vaguely heard wolf-whistles, but for once, the knight didn't care. He was allowed, he was allowed, he was allowed; that was the one thought that ran through his head.

Eirika broke the kiss, breathing hard, and grinned at him for a second before he smiled and kissed her again.


End file.
